The Storm
by SandwichGuy
Summary: It all happened so fast. Within seconds, everything is gone. Or is it?


I do not own Sonic and his friends. They belong to SEGA and TMS Entertainment.

In this story, Sonic will be 24, Chris will be 8, Tails will be 8, Amy will be 20, and Knuckles will be 25.

July 8th, 2015

2:30 PM

Station Square

It seemed like a normal day for Sonic and his friends. Tails went out for a flight in the Tornado, and took Chris with him. Sonic was running around the world for the umpteenth time, Amy was working in the garden, and Knuckles was working out in the Thorndyke gym. Chris's parents had come back for a few days, to check on Chris.

Around mid-afternoon, it started to get cloudy, and some lightning started popping out. At that point, Sonic came home to get out of the rain, as he hates getting wet. Tails flew back to the house, due to his fear of storms (which Chris shared) and not wanting to be flying in that weather.

Everyone started to worry, as it appeared the storm was getting worse. So Tails put on the News station. Scarlet Garcia was reporting.

"This storm system in Station Square appears to be serious, so let's switch to our Weatherman, Tom McReynolds. Tom, what's the radar showing?"

Everyone could notice the fear in Tom's voice as he spoke. "This sounds bad..." Sonic thought.

"Scarlet, a local storm chaser just reported that there is a Tornado on the ground, and...we're getting info right now...ok, if you are in Station Square, you need to get to cover now, there is a very large Tornado on the ground, near Station Square! Again, large Tornado on the ground, if you are in Station Square, you need to get to cover immediately!"

Chris then looked up at Sonic, fear very visible in his eyes. "Do you guys hear that rumbling?" Sonic listened. Indeed, there was loud rumbling. So Sonic walked over and took a look out the window. What he saw paralyzed him with fear.

A huge, very powerful Tornado, was heading right for the Thorndyke Mansion.

"Jesus Christ, EVERYONE IN THE BASEMENT, NOW!" Sonic screamed.

Everyone bolted for the basement door, Sonic grabbed Tails and Chris, and threw them onto his shoulders. Everyone got in the basement quickly. The rumbling was only getting louder, and louder.

"What do we do?! It's going to hit us!" Amy yelled hysterically.

"We won't have anywhere to go if that thing destroys the house, we're screwed!" Nelson Thorndyke yelled out.

"Everyone, calm down! As long as we stay together, we'll be fine." Sonic yelled out. But even he knew that this looked really bad.

Then, they all heard something. The house was shaking. Then, all the sudden, windows started breaking.

At that moment, Sonic threw himself over Tails and Chris, in hopes to shield them from the massive twister. Nelson put a blanket over himself and Lindsey, his wife, to shield them from debris. Amy hid under a table, and Knuckles curled into a ball, like Sonic does.

All of the sudden, the shelter was ripped open.

Everyone screamed, it was like an explosion. Chris briefly looked up, the whole house was gone. Debris was flying everywhere. Knuckles and Amy got sucked up, and they grabbed onto pieces of the foundation to stay in the house. Sonic could feel his back being cut by pieces of wood. It felt like he was being shot.

Sonic curled over the two screaming children, trying to shield them as best as he could. Meanwhile, Knuckles had lost grip and was thrown against some debris. Amy was holding on for dear life.

After about 30 seconds of pure torture, everything calmed down.

Sonic got up, and Chris and Tails did too. Amy had managed to hold on long enough to make it out, alive. Knuckles was lying against some debris.

"Is everyone ok?" Sonic asked. Everyone seemed to be not badly hurt, and Tails and Chris were unhurt. Chris then realized something.

"Where's mom and dad?"

They couldn't seem to find them, and started to look around. But then, Tails yelled out. "Wait, GET DOWN! WE'RE IN THE EYE!"

Indeed, another large gray wall was coming.

However, everyone was completely exposed. The basement roof was torn off, they had no cover. Sonic saw a bathtub, he then got a mattress, and put it over the bathtub, and Sonic, Tails, Chris, and Amy got in, and Sonic covered them. Knuckles, who was injured the worst, hid behind a car that was thrown into the wreckage.

The tornado wall went right through, and destroyed anything left. The mattress was blown off the bathtub, so Sonic covered the three with his body, sheilding them in any possible way.

Then, it was quiet.

All 5 of them were alive, but Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy were hurt. After getting up, Sonic helped Knuckles to sit up. He clearly was hurt the worst. Everyone then looked around.

Everything in the city was destroyed. The neighborhood was totally leveled. The city was severely damaged. Tall buildings had windows blown out, some were close to collapsing, some already had.

Sonic ran around to see if the neighbors were ok. He helped some of them out of the wreckage, for some...he knew he couldn't do anything to help them now.

Chris was frantic. He couldn't find his parents. Everyone called out their names, but they knew they were missing. And Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy needed medical attention.

"Sonic, your back!" Chris yelled. Sonic turned around and realized that his back had cuts and bruises everywhere. "Don't worry about that, my back is the least of our problems." Sonic said. But his injuries were the least severe. Amy appeared to have a broken arm. Knuckles looked to have a very severe leg injury.

Tails loaded everyone into a damaged, but operating, X Tornado. He, along with Chris, were unhurt. Sonic had done his job protecting them. The hospital, somehow, was spared by the massive storm.

Sonic got some stitches on his back, and was diagnosed wih a mild concussion. Amy suffered a broken arm, and got cuts on her forehead, and on other places on her body.

Knuckles, however, suffered the worst injury. He lost a lot of blood, and severed major veins in his right leg. They would need to amputate it.

Chris didn't know about that, and Sonic tried to make sure he didn't. He was already under enough stress. His parents were at the hospital, but both are near death. The doctors wouldn't even let Chris see them, out of fear he would go into shock if he saw the extent of their injuries.

Sonic came by to check on how Chris was doing. So he sat down in the chair next to him.

"How are they?"

"The doctor said that they probably won't make it through the night..."

"I'm so sorry Chris..." At that moment, Sonic wrapped an arm around Chris's back. Chris leaned onto Sonic's side.

"Don't worry Chris. You'll never be alone. Not when I'm around."

"Thank you Sonic..."

Sonic then leaned down and gave Chris a soft kiss on his forehead, trying to make Chris feel loved.

"C'mon, let's go talk to the others for a bit."

Sonic stood up with Chris, and Sonic took Chris's hand, and the two walked to Knuckles' hospital bed. Chris could immediately tell he was badly hurt. But then Chris looked down, and realized that Knuckles' right leg was gone.

"Knuckles, your leg!"

"It's alright, I'm fine. Don't worry about my leg."

"Knuckles..." Chris, horrified by the fact that Knuckles had lost a major part of his body, began to tear up. "Why...why..."

Then, Knuckles did something that stunned everyone.

He scooped Chris into his arms, and held him to his chest.

Chris was a bit shocked by the gesture, but returned it by burying his face into Knuckles' chest and cried into it.

After a few minutes, Knuckles spoke to the child. "Chris, I'm the least of your problems right now. Your parents are in danger of dying. I'm going to recover."

Chris calmed himself down a bit, but he was still very stressed and panicked. As that happened. Sonic was hugging a crying Amy and Tails. The two finally broke down after a long day of terror.

After awhile, all 5 were on Knuckles' bed. Chris and Tails were close to falling asleep laying against Sonic's fur. Knuckles, Amy, and Sonic were all still wide awake.

Then, a doctor came in. He would give the news nobody wanted to hear.

"Is Christopher Thorndyke in here?"

"I'm here."

"Christopher, I'm Doctor Pratt. I have some very sad news."

Sonic took Chris's hand. He knew exactly what the Doctor was going to say.

"Christopher...I'm very sorry, but your parents have passed away."

At that moment, everyone in the room was dead silent. Chris looked up and Sonic. Sonic had never seen Chris so terrified.

Sonic then extended his arms and said "C'mere Chris."

Chris threw his arms around Sonic and cried into his chest. Sonic had never felt so sorry Chris in his entire life. Chris was now like them-an orphan.

Sonic held small child in his lap, trying to make him feel better somehow. Sonic lost his parents when he was 8, just like Chris is. He knew exactly what he was going through.

"I'd like to request that Nelson and Lindsey be put in a morgue until we can arrange a funeral for them."

"I'll make sure of it Mr. Sonic."

After that, Sonic laid back down, and everyone crowded around, and stayed with Chris. He now was without a family. For now, anyway.

Chris cried himself to sleep, and Tails fell asleep soon after. That just left Sonic, Knuckles and Amy left awake.

"What should we do about Chris?" Knuckles wondered.

"I'm going to adopt him." Sonic said.

"Are you sure Sonic? Raising another kid is going to be hard."

"Ames, I could care less about the difficulty. He needs a family. I've raised Tails fine, I can raise Chris just as well."

"Where are we going to live now?" Amy asked.

"The President came by earlier. He said we could stay on a Military base for awhile." Sonic said.

"I plan on buying a home for all of us somewhere in Station Square. One that's still standing, that is."

After laying around for another hour, Sonic was about to fall asleep. It was getting late, it was 2:00 am. Then, Chris started mumbling. Sonic shushed him, wanting Chris to rest. But then, Chris started moving around and getting louder. That's when he started talking and crying in his sleep. Sonic and Knuckles realized Chris was having a nightmare.

"Sonic...no, Sonic, please don't leave!"

Sonic started whispering into Chris's ear to wake him up.

"Shh...I'm here Chris, I'm right here. Follow my voice, and you'll find your way home."

Chris started to calm down a bit, and then, he woke up. Once he saw Sonic, he threw his arms around his neck and cried into his chest. The child's nightmare woke everyone in the little hospital room up.

Sonic held the small child in his lap and stroked his hair, whispering comforting words to him.

After awhile, Chris had stopped crying, and Sonic decided to talk to him.

"Can you tell me about your dream?"

"A tornado hit the hospital, and you (sniff) and everyone else...died." Chris started to cry again, remembering the nightmare. Sonic then pulled him closer, and shushed him a bit.

"Shh...it's over...it didn't happen. It was just a dream."

"Sonic, please don't ever leave..."

"I wouldn't even think of doing that."

"Sonic...what's going to happen next? I don't have a family anymore."

Sonic's heart broke when he heard that. So he decided to fix it.

"Yes, you do have a family Chris. You have one right here."

Chris looked up at Sonic, shocked at what he just said.

"You...you guys would be my family?"

"Of course we would."

When Chris heard that, he knew being alone was a thing of the past. He was about to speak, but then he heard a rumble of thunder, scaring him.

Chris hid under Sonic's arm. "No...please, no more!"

Sonic checked his phone. "It's alright, it's just a little dust up. Nothing dangerous."

Tails was scared too, so he hid under Sonic's quills, but Sonic calmly pulled the two children into his arms and got under the covers. Knuckles put an arm on top of them, and Amy used her one non-broken arm to shield them.

The next morning, Sonic went to child services and officially adopted Chris. Everyone went to live at the Military Base. After getting unpacked, Sonic went for a run around the city.

Everything was destroyed. It looked as if Perfect Chaos attacked again, but about 3 times worse. Sonic also went by the remnants of Dr. Eggman's base. The mad scientist was killed in the massive storm, so he wouldn't be an issue anymore.

The tornado was classified as an EF5. The wind speeds were over 320 mph, making it the most powerful tornado ever. It reached 2 miles wide.

Just 5 months later, Sonic bought a small house in a surviving community. He, along with Chris and Tails would live there. Amy moved into a neighboring house. Knuckles went back to work on Angel Island, this time with a prosthetic leg.

But everyone would remember the day that nearly took all of them. No matter how long they lived.

 _ **Happy 24th Birthday, Sonic!**_


End file.
